Luz en la Oscuridad
by Akemi Sanada
Summary: Orochimaru es cruel, malvado, calculador, vengativo... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió en su infancia para que se convirtiera en lo que es? ¿Qué pasó para que el corazón de un niño se hundiera en la oscuridad? Levísimo OrochixTsunade. R&R!
1. Luz en la Oscuridad

**Reto Nº1; Impuesto por: **parte de"El Host Club" _(Naleeh, Faith, Dan, Kar y Lau)_

**Condiciones:**

**Serie: **Naruto

**Personajes: **Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade

**Pareja: **Orochimaru x Tsunade x Jiraiya (aunque me acabo de dar cuenta que el OxT es muy light, pero el TxJ es casi inexistente u.uU)

**Género: **Drama

**Que contenga la frase: **"Un día vi ponerse el sol 43 veces"

**Extensión**: Oneshot. Auto conclusivo.

**Disclaimer:** Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sandaime, Kabuto y Sasuke pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei y yo no escribo este fic con ánimo de lucro ni nada por el estilo. El único personaje que me pertenece es la misteriosa ninja de la Villa del Sonido gracias al cual se relata este fic (si adivináis quién es os doy un gallifante xD)

Para situaros, la escena transcurre entre los capítulos 290 y 309 del manga, aproximadamente, pero no hay ningún spoiler. "O" significa Orochimaru, "T" Tsunade y "J" Jiraiya; el número que aparece a su lado es la edad que tienen en ese momento.

* * *

**Luz en la Oscuridad**

Me miré en uno de los escasos espejos que había en el lugar y me recogí el largo y lacio pelo negro en una coleta alta y tirante, dejando que el cabello me recorriera gran parte de la espalda. Apenas reconocía la imagen que me devolvía el reflejo, una imagen pálida y delgada, de finos labios curvados en una irónica sonrisa y ojos profundos e inteligentes enmarcados en una ligera línea morada. Levanté una mano, queriendo alcanzar ese reflejo, como si de aquella manera pudiera romper el hechizo que me ataba a _él_, pero luego la bajé. En realidad, no quería romperlo; me gustaba estar allí, con _él_, en el lugar que yo había elegido.

Me di la vuelta, dejando de lado aquellos ojos que me miraban tras el cristal, y cogí uno de los candelabros que iluminaban mi habitación. Las llamas alumbraban lo suficiente para que los escasos muebles de la estancia fueran visibles, y vibraban temblorosamente, haciendo que las tenues sombras sisearan en las paredes, acechantes, con vida propia. Instintivamente desvié la mirada al pequeño hueco del alto techo, que proporcionaba la única luz natural de la estancia, y observé los tonos rojizos y púrpuras que proyectaba el cielo. Ya faltaba poco, debía darme prisa.

Salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mí con un golpe seco y anduve por los húmedos y fríos pasillos subterráneos de la base. Al principio me habían parecido todos iguales; decenas de metros de túneles oscuros y amenazantes que se entrelazaban en desorden, albergando esporádicamente alguna estancia, sin aparente orden ni sentido. Pero lo tenían, todo allí tenía sentido; todo lo que _él_ hacía estaba cuidadosamente premeditado, jamás movía una pieza en vano, jamás decía una palabra fútil. Ahora, más de quince años después, conocía aquellos pasillos mejor que las líneas que surcaban las palmas de mis propias manos. Me dirigí sin demora hacia el laboratorio.

Me detuve frente a la gruesa puerta de madera y saqué la oxidada llave de hierro que la abría. Chirrió molestamente mientras la giraba en la cerradura y, con un leve chasquido, la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que el fuerte olor que cargaba el aire interior se escapara por los pasillos. Sin embargo, yo había entrado tantas veces allí que el olor pasó desapercibido, a pesar de que era una mezcla de compuestos químicos, órganos en descomposición, moho y cera. Cerré la puerta y comencé a prender las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, iluminando el recinto.

Dos grandes mesas recorrían las paredes laterales de la sala, repletas de artefactos de todo tipo: tarros de cristal con serpientes disecadas, pequeñas ollas burbujeantes que emitían un extraño humo verdoso, sucias cuartillas rellenas con esquemas y dibujos del cuerpo humano, utensilios médicos, algún que otro hueso, botes de sangre... En la pared del fondo yacían, como casi siempre, tres cuerpos inertes, colgados de las muñecas por corroídas esposas ancladas a la piedra. Sus cuerpos se estaban descomponiendo lentamente y la visión no era muy agradable. Evitándoles con la mirada, me dirigí a la pequeña puerta camuflada en la pared, junto a uno de los pobres infelices que habían osado desafiar al dueño de aquel lugar.

Me mordí el pulgar con mis afilados colmillos y grabé con mi sangre los símbolos necesarios en el muro. Cuando terminé, parecieron brillar durante unos instantes y acto seguido fueron engullidos por la fría piedra que, con un ruido sordo, comenzó a moverse dejando la entrada libre. Ahí dentro, el ambiente estaba aún más cargado y no pude reprimir un gesto de desagrado, llevándome instintivamente la mano a la cara, intentando que la humedad no entrara en mis fosas nasales. Tras unos segundos, me recuperé de la impresión y, con decisión, entré en el despacho privado de mi señor.

La puerta se cerró pesadamente tras de mí y me apresuré a retirar ciertas piedras de la pared que permitían que el aire pudiera entrar desde el exterior. Me mantuve unos instantes respirando el fresco aire nocturno y volví a mi tarea. Prendí los candelabros y dejé el que llevaba sobre el escritorio de madera carcomida. Con un suspiro, comencé a ordenar los pergaminos escritos a mano que estaban desperdigados sobre la mesa. Éstos, amarillentos y desgastados, con la tinta corrida y salpicados de sangre y otras sustancias de origen desconocido, formaban parte de sus investigaciones y contenían valiosos datos y referencias que podían terminar con su vida si cayeran en malas manos. Me senté en la incómoda silla, maldiciendo la gruesa y molesta soga morada que rodeaba mi cintura y se ataba en un lazo a mi espalda, y abrí uno de los cajones para sacar el grueso libro donde archivaba meticulosamente los documentos.

Entonces lo vi. Era demasiado fino para ser un libro de consulta y demasiado viejo para que lo hubiera adquirido recientemente. Su portada estaba ajada y salpicada con una gran mancha de sangre; sus hojas, amarillentas y deterioradas, se arrugaban en su interior, dándole un uniforme grosor. Dejé los documentos de nuevo sobre la mesa y saqué con cuidado el librito, temiendo que se fuera a romper si hacía algún movimiento brusco. Tras contemplarlo unos instantes, me decidí a abrirlo.

La sorpresa fue tal que las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y el corazón se me aceleró.

* * *

_15 de Octubre O:6, T:6, J:6_

_Por fin me he graduado en la academia. Ya tenía ganas de dejar esas estúpidas y aburridas clases y comenzar mi entrenamiento como un ninja de verdad. Estoy deseando aprender nuevas técnicas y ponerlas en práctica con aquellos que se meten conmigo. Si vieran que soy más fuerte que ellos, incluso los adultos me respetarían y no me tratarían como un monstruo al que hay que temer. Aunque en el fondo no me molesta; que me miren con temor me hace sentir poderoso y, a la vez, mantiene a esos necios apartados de mí. Toda mi vida he estado solo y así me gusta que sea._

_Sin embargo, el equipo en el que me ha colocado el maestro no me gusta nada. No sé por qué habrá pensado que un grupo formado por el escandaloso de Jiraiya, la violenta de Tsunade y por mí podría funcionar. No lo entiendo, pero supongo que no tengo otra elección. Al menos, el sensei que nos han designado no podría ser mejor: Sarutobi, el que dentro de poco será nada menos que Hokage. Siendo tan poderoso y sabio, seguro que no permitirá que esos dos pierdan el tiempo. Además, tengo todo a mi favor para ganarme su confianza y convertirme en su mejor alumno. _

_Pero es que no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Por qué Jiraiya? Sólo es un gamberro pervertido al que parece no importarle nada excepto espiar a la chicas cuando van al baño. Sus notas dejan mucho que desear y me pone nervioso que hable siempre con ese tono tan estridente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y farfullando idioteces. Además, otra cosa que no han tenido en cuenta los maestros, es que siempre se está peleando con Tsunade, esa irascible muchacha rubia que constantemente le hace de rabiar porque sabe que es un blanco fácil. Ah... cada vez que lo pienso, me pongo furioso._

* * *

No podía creerme que aquello que estaba leyendo fuera cierto. Sin embargo, esa era la letra de mi señor, algo menos uniforme, pero sin duda de él. El pequeño librito temblaba entre mis manos y tragué saliva pensando qué ocurriría si entraba en aquel preciso momento y me sorprendía hurgando en sus recuerdos del pasado. Aún consciente de que probablemente terminaría acompañando a los tres cadáveres que decoraban la sala contigua, la curiosidad por conocer cómo había sido la infancia del hombre al que admiraba me llevó a pasar unas cuantas páginas más y elegir una nueva entrada aleatoriamente. Mis ojos se posaron en la primera línea...

* * *

_22 Noviembre O:8, T:7, J:8_

_Hoy Sarutobi-sensei nos ha hecho pasar una prueba interesante que me ha terminado por confirmar que Jiraiya no tiene talento alguno para convertirse en un gran ninja. Además he descubierto que Tsunade no es tan inútil como parecía en un principio y que, a pesar de ser ruidosa y excesivamente violenta, puede ser una buena aliada de la que aprender ciertas técnicas. Básicamente, lo que sucedió hoy es lo siguiente:_

_Aún era temprano cuando el maestro nos llevó al campo de prácticas, justo en frente de donde se encuentra el monumento a los héroes caídos de Konoha. Hacía un buen día, soleado y no demasiado fresco, aún para estar en las fechas en las que estábamos, y me sorprendió comprobar que no había nadie entrenando o recordando a aquellos que se habían ido. Pasamos junto al monumento y no pude evitar desviar la vista y observarlo; nunca había estado allí, jamás había tenido a nadie, así que no tenía a nadie a quién perder. _

_El maestro no nos había explicado en ningún momento en qué iba a consistir la prueba; únicamente nos había advertido de que no desayunáramos, lo que ya me hizo sospechar desde un principio de que se trataría de alguna prueba con truco. Pocos minutos después confirmé que, como siempre, no andaba equivocado. El maestro nos llevó cerca de los tres troncos que separaban el campo de prácticas del monumento y se dirigió a nosotros._

_- Bien, muchachos, la prueba que vamos a realizar hoy me mostrará no sólo las técnicas que habéis aprendido hasta ahora sino también qué clase de ninjas sois... - comenzó a decir con su característica sonrisa._

_- ¿Qué clase de ninjas somos? - preguntó extrañada Tsunade, con la misma duda que cruzaba mi mente. Sarutobi-sensei sólo asintió, pero no terminó de explicar qué había querido decir con eso._

_- Es muy sencillo, lo único que tenéis que hacer es quitarme una campanilla, si lo conseguís antes de las 12, podréis iros a casa. Sino... - se detuvo de nuevo haciendo una extraña mueca con la boca. Los tres nos acercamos un poco más a él, con curiosidad, como si de aquella manera lo que nos fuera a decir resultara más interesante.- Sino, os ataré a uno de estos troncos y permaneceréis aquí hasta por la tarde... Sin comer..._

_- ¿¡Nani!? - gritó Jiraiya haciendo que me sobresaltara. Todavía no me había acostumbrado a sus gritos y menos cuando se encontraba a apenas 15 centímetros de mi oreja. Miré hacia la izquierda y vi que Tsunade tenía cara de circunstancias, probablemente pensando si sería capaz de pasar aquella prueba o no. Sarutobi-sensei seguía sonriendo cuando se inclinó un poco y sacó algo de su bolsillo._

_- Aún hay algo más... - dijo enseñándonos lo que tenía. Sus dedos sujetaban las campanillas que teníamos que quitarle.- Hay dos campanillas. Sólo dos, ni una más..._

_- Así que uno acabará en el tronco - deduje lógicamente. Sentí que Tsunade y Jiraiya se tensaban y me miraban sorprendidos; al parecer, ellos no se habían percatado de aquel pequeño detalle._

_- Eres muy listo, Orochimaru - me dijo sonriente el maestro, confirmando mis sospechas. Aquello iba a ser muy entretenido. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, sopesando qué estrategia seguir para hacernos con aquellos cascabeles. En seguida me di cuenta de que era prácticamente imposible que los alcanzáramos. Nuestro maestro no era un jounin cualquiera, era el futuro Sandaime Hokage, ni siquiera un ANBU podría derrotarle. Pero quizá si..._

_- ¡¡Yoshi¡¡A por todas!! - exclamó de nuevo Jiraiya que había recuperado su buen humor y el brillo en sus ojos. Acto seguido se lanzó precipitadamente sobre Sarutobi-sensei y comenzó a ejecutar técnicas en un intento de arrebatarle el objetivo. Yo, por el contrario, me quedé quieto, pensando en cómo actuar. Pronto una idea brillante acudió a mi mente._

_- Uhm... Tsunade... - mi voz la pilló desprevenida, pues me dio la sensación de que estaba tan ensimismada pensando cómo atacar que se había olvidado de mí. Se giró y me miró, visiblemente preocupada por la prueba.- Tengo algo que proponerte..._

_Tsunade se acercó más y comencé a relatarle el plan. Era perfecto, al menos para mí, pues saliera bien o saliera mal, yo siempre salía ganando. Tras repasarlo, para asegurarnos de que ella lo había entendido todo, lo pusimos en marcha. Un pequeño escalofrío se posó en mi columna; saber de antemano qué va a ocurrir me produce una emoción y una sensación de poder tales que cada vez que ocurre se vuelven más adictivas._

_Tal y como había previsto, Tsunade y yo, gracias al trabajo en equipo y a costa de Jiraiya, conseguimos nuestras campanillas. Una vez que el maestro hubo atado a Jiraiya al tronco central nos acercamos a él, con los cascabeles en la mano._

_- ¡Juju¡He ganado la apuesta, Jiraiya¡Te toca chupar tronco! - exclamó Tsunade haciendo referencia a parte de nuestro plan. Levantó la campanilla y la hizo sonar justo delante de él._

_- ¡¡Olvídame, Tsunade¡¡Tabla de planchar!! - gritó visiblemente enfadado Jiraiya. Yo me mantuve al margen, observando divertido la escena._

_- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado, pervertido en potencia?! - exclamó entonces Tsunade agarrándole por el cuello del kimono y dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida. El rostro de Jiraiya se debatía entre la furia y el pánico._

_- Vamos, vamos, ya es suficiente... - intervino el maestro intentando calmarles.- Tsunade, Orochimaru, podéis marcharos._

_- ¡Vale! - dijo ella cambiando radicalmente su estado de ánimo. Ambos echamos a andar hacia la villa, dejando atrás el campo de prácticas. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos, Tsunade se dirigió a mí.- ¡Yai¡Orochimaru-kun¡Tu plan ha salido a la perfección!_

_- ¿Qué esperabas? - la pregunté mirándola de reojo. Se la veía tan feliz que hasta me dieron ganas de sonreír._

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que tú y yo podríamos formar un buen equipo... - me dijo segura. Me intenté convencer de que aquello jamás podría funcionar, pero por alguna extraña razón me agradó el hecho de que ella pensara así. Entonces, el empujón que me pegó hizo que trastabillara y estuviera a punto de caerme sobre un seto._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces? - le pregunté molesto mientras me recuperaba. Ella no se inmutó; estaba agachada en el punto donde segundos antes había estado yo de pie. Me acerqué a ella, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Tsunade?_

_- Deberías tener más cuidado... ¡casi la pisas! - exclamó levantando su mirada hacia mí y enseñándome lo que tenía entre manos: era una babosa._

_- Pero si sólo es un asqueroso bicho... - dije mirando con desprecio al animal que tenía entre las manos. Vislumbré un destello de ira en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Depositó con suavidad a la babosa en el suelo y se levantó, mirándome fijamente._

_- Hasta el más asqueroso de los bichos tiene corazón, Orochimaru-kun. No lo olvides.- dijo con voz seria. Después, se giró y echó a andar hacia el pueblo con paso rápido._

_Bajé la mirada hacia la babosa y la observé unos instantes mientras reptaba lentamente dejando un líquido viscoso a su paso. Quizá tuviera razón, al fin y al cabo. Todos tenemos corazón, desde los humanos hasta las babosas; aunque la diferencia radica en cuánta proporción de tu corazón se halla sumido en la oscuridad. Hay corazones limpios y puros, como los de los pequeños pajarillos que cantan al amanecer o los de los recién nacidos; pero la mayoría de los corazones se encuentran sumidos en mayor o menor medida en la oscuridad, incluyendo el de la propia Tsunade. _

_Tras pisar la babosa y escuchar el desagradable ruido que emitía, me dirigí hacia mi casa._

_Y luego están aquellos corazones que habitan en la penumbra, bien por elección propia o forzada... _

_Como el mío..._

* * *

Sonreí al ver cómo ya desde pequeño la astucia de mi señor estaba a la altura de las expectativas. Estaba acostumbrado a utilizar a la gente para que sus propósitos se llevaran a cabo y no le importaba sacrificar al resto del mundo. Él nunca había tenido a nadie, así que era normal que sólo pensase en sí mismo. Durante unas décimas de segundo me pregunté si yo sería lo mismo para él, un subordinado más a quien utilizar y sacrificar en pos de su beneficio. Deseché el pensamiento rápidamente, aún sabiendo que la respuesta era, muy probablemente, afirmativa, y volví a pasar unas cuantas páginas más.

* * *

_24 de abril O:9, T:8, J:9_

_Hoy me acerqué al centro de la Villa, pues mi casa está algo apartada del resto y no suelo ir salvo para encontrarme con el maestro y mi equipo antes de comenzar una nueva misión. Pero hoy tenía la imperiosa necesidad de bajar a comprar ciertas cosas. Aproveché para ir justo después de comer, cuando las familias hacen la sobremesa y las calles están más vacías. _

_Fui directamente a la tienda de armas; necesitaba reponer mi colección de kunais y shurikens, que había quedado mellada tras las últimas misiones, y probablemente me compraría unos cuantos sellos explosivos también. Me encontraba dentro, decidiendo cuántos comprar cuando una voz me llamó la atención detrás de mí._

_- ¿Orochimaru-kun? - su voz era firme y alegre y, al contrario de lo que supuse en un principio, encontrármela allí hizo que mi ánimo mejorara un poco. Me giré decidido para encararla, pero cuando vi su rostro, que me ofrecía una abierta sonrisa, enmarcado por su largo pelo rubio, toda mi seguridad desapareció._

_- Ts... Tsunade - dije titubeante mientras me maldecía por permitir que mi voz temblara. Y lo que era más importante¿por qué la visión de aquella violenta me hacía sentir... así? Deseché rápidamente esos pensamientos y me fijé que llevaba varias bolsas pesadas como si estuvieran vacías._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí tu solo?- me preguntó acercándose a mí y poniéndose a mi lado junto al mostrador. Hice una mueca mientras me volvía a girar; no me gustaba hablar sobre mí. Sin embargo, me sorprendí a mí mismo haciéndolo._

_- Comprando¿no es obvio?- dije decidiéndome por un equipo completo de kunais.- Además¿con quién voy a venir sino?_

_- No sé... con tus padres tal vez...- me respondió vacilante mientras miraba distraída los artefactos dispuestos por el mostrador._

_- No tengo padres - dije secamente. Ella se sobresaltó y me miró con cara de compasión. Fue a disculparse, pero la interrumpí; no soporto que se compadezcan de mí.- Me abandonaron cuando nací. Debían de pensar que era un monstruo..._

_- ¡No digas eso!- exclamó ella señalándome con uno de los afilados kunais que había estado cotilleando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la punta estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi ojo lo apartó. Al volver a hablar, su voz era casi un susurro.- Yo no... Yo no creo que seas un monstruo..._

_Sus palabras me sorprendieron; sin duda alguna, ella también tenía que haber oído los rumores que circulaban sobre mí. Los mismos rumores que mantenían alejados de mí a todos los habitantes de Konoha._

_- No importa lo que digan los demás... - dijo como si me hubiera estado leyendo la mente.- Ellos no te conocen como yo..._

_Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras pagábamos (al final se había llevado el kunai afilado) y salimos juntos de la tienda. Lo que había dicho me había dejado tan turbado que no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos ni de articular una sola palabra coherente. Decidí alejarme de allí, pero su mano sujetando la blanca manga de mi largo kimono me lo impidió._

_- ¿Te apetece acompañarme un rato?_

_Me quedé paralizado y, absurdamente, lo único que pensé fue que aunque jamás había ido de compras con una chica, presentía que no era el tipo de experiencia de la que pudiera disfrutar. Sin embargo, cuando me quise dar cuenta andaba a su lado por la calle principal._

_- ¡Oh¡Entremos aquí!- exclamó pasado un rato, señalando una tienda de kimonos y vestimenta ninja. La seguí hasta el interior y observé que se dirigía directamente hacia un kimono verde, corto, que colgaba de un maniquí. En su espalda, un gran círculo naranja tenía grabada la palabra "apuesta".- Me encanta este kimono..._

_- ¿No es un poco grande para ti? - pregunté distraídamente mientras pensaba en lo incómodo que tendría que estar el ninja que vistiera el traje que estaba frente a mí; tenía una gruesa cuerda morada atada alrededor de la cintura._

_- Sí, lo es... - comenzó a decir sin mucho entusiasmo. Luego cambió el tono.- ¡Pero algún día, cuando crezca...!_

_- ¡Por mucho que crezcas, dudo que consigas rellenarlo, tabla de planchar! - Jiraiya apareció entre los dos como salido de la nada y su presencia hizo que el tranquilo ambiente se tornara tempestuoso._

_- ¡Cierra el pico, depravado! - le gritó Tsunade mientras le propinaba un puñetazo que le hizo salir volando varios metros y caer encima de un expositor de sandalias. Suspiré mientras observaba la escena, consciente de que muy pronto nos echarían de allí. Y, como siempre, no estaba equivocado._

* * *

- Así que fue ella... - me oí susurrar mientras me mordía una de mis largas uñas. 

Siempre pensé que, en algún momento de su vida, había existido una persona especial para Orochimaru, una persona que había disipado las brumas que se cerraban en torno a su corazón, pero jamás se me ocurrió que aquella persona hubiera sido Tsunade-sama. ¡Oh, sí! Porque creo sinceramente que aún queda luz en el corazón de mi señor, una luz que lucha continuamente contra la oscuridad que domina su alma y que rara vez logra vencer la batalla. Su corazón es como el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos; cavernoso, húmedo, frío, malvado... Pero de vez en cuando, y si sabes mirar con atención, encuentras pequeños y brillantes detalles que te arrancan una sonrisa.

Elevé la mirada del diario y la posé en uno de los huecos de la pared que había dejado libres tras retirar las piedras al entrar en el despacho. Un rayo de Luna se filtraba por él e incidía directamente en el diario que yo estaba sujetando delicadamente entre mis manos; un rayo de Luna que se asemejaba a un pequeño y brillante detalle que se colaba en aquella base. Y no pude evitar que me arrancara una sonrisa.

Volví a centrar la vista en el diario y pasé unas cuantas hojas.

* * *

_7 Junio O:9, T:8, J:9_

_Llevaba ya varias semanas con ganas de pasarme por los baños termales, así que decidí ir hoy y desconectar de las últimas y tediosas misiones que habíamos tenido. Me había propuesto tener un día tranquilo: darme un buen baño, pasar por el restaurante de rahmen y luego quizá darme un paseo por el bosque en busca de nuevos sujetos para mis investigaciones. Estoy muy satisfecho con ellas; dentro de poco podré dominar la técnica con la serpiente que llevo entrenando desde hace unos meses. La sensación es algo extraña, pero es un precio muy bajo a cambio de dominar semejante técnica. Estoy seguro de que Sarutobi-sensei estará muy orgulloso de mí._

_Cuando llegué a las aguas termales eran poco más de las doce de la mañana y, para mi disgusto, había demasiada gente que había decidido aprovechar aquel día tan soleado para disfrutar de los baños. Con los ánimos un poco mermados, pagué mi entrada en recepción, me cambié en el vestuario y salí dispuesto a olvidarme del alboroto y a pensar únicamente en mí. Me dirigí hacia el baño más vacío, uno pequeño, esculpido en la roca, situado en una de las esquinas más sombrías, junto a la valla que separaba los baños masculinos de los femeninos._

_Ya contaba con que sucedería, así que no me sorprendió cuando los dos hombres que se encontraban en el baño salieron de él al verme llegar y se alejaron como si les fuera a contagiar alguna terrible enfermedad. No me molestó en absoluto, al contrario; había veces que ser el marginado de la aldea tenía sus ventajas. Pero algún día conseguiría que toda Konoha reconociera mi existencia..._

_Yo no creo que seas un monstruo... No importa lo que digan los demás... Ellos no te conocen como yo..._

_Las palabras de Tsunade-hime se hicieron hueco en mi mente mientras me metía en el agua. Al menos la tenía a ella... Ella había sido la primera persona en toda la aldea que había hablado conmigo y que me había tratado como a uno más... Era... especial..._

_¿Especial¿¿Pero qué demonios...?? Me sumergí por completo y aguanté la respiración hasta que mis pulmones estuvieron a punto de estallar. ¿Tsunade-hime¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Emergí a la superficie y sacudí con violencia la cabeza, como si de aquella manera pudiera alejar los pensamientos como hacía con las gotas de agua. Pero aquello seguía allí, ese molesto ronroneo en la boca del estómago que cada vez se hacía más insoportable._

_Agradecí que un ruido extraño me sacara de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia donde había creído oírlo y agudicé la vista. A mi izquierda, a apenas unos metros del borde del baño, unos frondosos matorrales hacían esquina con las vallas delimitadoras del terreno. Volví a escuchar el mismo ruido y esta vez percibí cierto movimiento en uno de los arbustos._

_No sé muy bien por qué, pero inmediatamente supe qué lo producía. Sin hacer ruido, siseante como las serpientes que tanto me fascinan, salí del baño, me puse el kimono y me acerqué a los matorrales. Me interné en ellos fácilmente y me detuve justo a un metro y medio de la valla; allí no había nadie. Me agaché aún más, hasta quedar acuclillado y dejé descansar ambos brazos sobre las piernas._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces, Jiraiya? - dije con voz monótona y susurrante._

_- ¡Orochimaru! - exclamó mi compañero de equipo apareciendo frente a mí, mirándome asustado por encima del hombro.- ¿Cómo...¿Có... Cómo has descubierto mi técnica de transparencia oculta?_

_- ¡Ah¿Con que así se llama esa técnica tuya? - le pregunté mientras me arrastraba junto a él, pegándome a la valla.- La verdad es que no la descubrí... pero sigues siendo tan escandaloso como siempre..._

_- Umpf... - fue el único ruido que hizo antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Vi que había realizado un pequeño agujero en la valla que daba a los baños femeninos y que un pequeño hilillo de sangre corría desde su nariz hasta su labio. Suspiré resignado.- ¿Quieres mirar?_

_- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamé sin pensar, horrorizado ante la idea. Él agitó las manos pidiéndome que bajara el tono de voz. Si nos descubrían allí... Un momento... Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo pero... si nos pillaban... Ah, no... Eso sí que no..._

_Me giré para salir de allí cuanto antes y que Jiraiya se las apañara como quisiera cuando una mano me agarró del cuello del kimono y me impulsó hacia la valla. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía el rostro pegado a ella y un agujero del tamaño de una nuez me permitía observar a las mujeres que se bañaban al otro lado. La mano de Jiraiya me agarraba firmemente._

_- ¿No son preciosas? - me susurró quitando otro trocito de valla para mirar él. ¿Tenía otro agujero hecho? Suspiré de nuevo e intenté apartarme de la valla; aquello era una locura. Sin embargo, bien porque Jiraiya tenía demasiada fuerza o bien porque yo en aquellos momentos tenía demasiada poca, fui incapaz de separarme.- Todas ellas... son como soles, deslumbrantes... Salen del agua con fuerza, como un amanecer en un hermoso cielo azul, despejado. Recorren el camino hasta los vestuarios con sus gráciles figuras deleitando al mundo con su belleza, como el sol que surca el cielo alumbrándonos a su paso; y por fin se marchan, dejándonos con la miel en los labios, con esa sonrisa pícara indicándonos que muy pronto volverán para continuar con ese ciclo sin fin, como los atardeceres teñidos de tonos rojizos y morados que dan paso a la noche, al reino de los sueños donde ellas siguen siendo nuestras princesas... ¡Ah...! Los atardeceres... son el mejor momento de todos, amigo... Un día vi ponerse el sol 43 veces... 43 preciosas damiselas que hicieron de mí el hombre más afortunado del País del Fuego..._

_- Todo eso... ¿lo tenías preparado verdad? - pregunté tras unos segundos en silencio, sin poder evitar la mueca de desconcierto que surcaba mi rostro. No sabía si reírme o salir corriendo de allí._

_- Sí¿te gusta? - me preguntó mirándome ávidamente. Volví a suspirar; desde luego, Jiraiya era todo un personaje.- Estoy escribiendo la historia de un intrépido Don Juan por el que suspiran todas las mujeres... Esa es una de sus citas más apreciadas..._

_- Podrías dedicarte a escribir mangas eróticos... - le dije divertido. Noté su mirada clavada en mi perfil y desvié mis ojos del agujero, al que misteriosamente se habían quedado anclados, para mirarle a él.- Con la experiencia que tienes, seguro que se venderían como shurikens..._

_- Oye, pues no lo había pensado... - dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla; parecía realmente interesado en mi sugerencia.- Pero no sería mala idea..._

_- ¿El qué no sería mala idea? - la dura voz nos hizo mirar instintivamente hacia lo alto de la valla. Unos fieros ojos que nos taladraban hasta los huesos nos indicaron que corríamos un peligro mortal. _

_Jamás había visto a Tsunade en bikini (de hecho, jamás había visto a ninguna otra mujer en bikini hasta aquella misma mañana) y presentía que mis sonrosadas mejillas delatarían algo más profundo. Ni Jiraiya ni yo fuimos capaces de articular una sola palabra, pero ambos supimos que tocaba batirse en retirada._

_- ¡Vámonos! - exclamó Jiraiya agarrándome de nuevo del kimono y dando un salto que nos elevó hasta lo alto de la valla que separaba los baños con el exterior. ¿Cómo había terminado yo en aquella situación?_

_- ¡Eh¿Adónde os creéis que vais? - la potente voz de Tsunade nos perseguía cuando caímos a tierra y emprendimos la carrera.- ¡Os encontraré, pervertidos!_

_Estuvimos corriendo casi 10 minutos, utilizando todo tipo de técnicas para conseguir perderla de vista. La vimos pasar frente a nosotros, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, mirando hacia todas partes, y luego seguir corriendo por la callejuela hasta que giró por una calle y se perdió de vista. Jiraiya deshizo su técnica de transparencia oculta y miró hacia donde Tsunade había desaparecido. Suspiró y luego me buscó con la mirada._

_- ¿Orochimaru¿Dónde estás? Ya se ha ido... - me dijo sin tener ni idea de dónde estaba. Deshice mi técnica y salí del árbol con el que me había fusionado. Los ojos de Jiraiya se abrieron como platos.- ¡Por todos los Kages¿Cómo has hecho eso?_

_- Es la técnica de prevención de ataques... - le expliqué vagamente. Miré hacia ambos lados y luego volví a mirarle a él.- ¿Crees que volverá?_

_- Con Tsunade nunca se sabe... Pero por ahora creo que la hemos despistado... - me respondió sonriendo. Al cabo de unos segundos, comenzó a reírse y su pegadiza risa hizo que no pudiera evitar reír yo también. Un par de minutos después, cuando nos hubimos calmado de la risa tonta que nos había invadido, Jiraiya volvió a hablar.- ¡Ah...¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer al Ichiraku y me cuentas más cosas de esa técnica tuya?_

_Le miré sorprendido. Primero había sido Tsunade; ahora a Jiraiya tampoco le importaba ir conmigo a pesar de que muy probablemente el resto de la aldea le miraría de forma extraña. ¿Cuándo se había producido este cambio¿O quizá ellos no habían cambiado, sino que había sido yo mismo? Ambos me habían aceptado tal y como era y habían visto en mí algo que ni siquiera yo mismo había logrado ver jamás. No fui consciente de que estaba sonriendo hasta que me escuché hablar a mí mismo._

_- Siempre que tú me cuentes cosas de tu técnica..._

_- ¡Eso está hecho!_

_- ¡¡Con que ahí estabais!! - el grito nos sobresaltó a ambos, que nos miramos sabiendo que nuestros planes de ir a comer se había truncado._

_- ¡Vamos! - volvió a exclamar Jiraiya con una mueca mezcla de horror y diversión mientras me agarraba del kimono._

_Y ambos volvimos a echar a correr con Tsunade persiguiéndonos amenazantemente a escasos metros de nosotros. Quizá son demasiado escandalosos, demasiado infantiles y demasiado inútiles pero... je, en el fondo, no está tan mal esto de tener... amigos..._

_Aunque mi ansiado día tranquilo se fue al traste... ¬¬_

* * *

Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que terminé la entrada y elevé la vista del diario. Era increíble estar leyendo estas cosas del propio puño de mi señor. Jamás me había imaginado que había tenido una infancia como aquella, con personas a las que pudiera considerar amigos. Me pregunté qué había sucedido para que aquella amistad que estaba naciendo en ellos se hubiera visto truncada hasta el punto de no importarles matarse en una lucha como la que habían mantenido hacía un par de años. A parte, claro está, del hecho de que Orochimaru-sama había provocado la muerte del Sandaime. 

Durante un instante sentí envidia; al menos él había conocido lo que era la amistad, había tenido a alguien con quién reírse y a alguien que le comprendía... Yo no había tenido a nadie. Hasta qué _él_ me había salvado la vida.

Borré aquellos melancólicos pensamientos de mi mente y busqué otra entrada que pudiera aclararme algo de lo que pasó, el detonante de la ruptura... La encontré gracias a la última frase de la entrada, así que retrocedí unas páginas y comencé a leerla... Inexplicablemente, mi corazón latía más deprisa de lo normal.

* * *

_24 de diciembre O:11, T:10, J:11_

_Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en este día. Lo había intentado preparar todo para que saliera según mis designios pero, sorprendentemente, me encontré demasiadas variables para que mi plan fuera 100 perfecto. Sin embargo, no me eché atrás. Me cerré bien el kimono, me puse un abrigo viejo que tenía por casa, los guantes, la bufanda e incluso un gorro, cogí el paquete y salí por la puerta. Una violenta ráfaga de aire me hizo detenerme; tuve un mal presentimiento, pero lo deseché rápidamente._

_Más me hubiera valido haberle hecho caso._

_Caminé por el sendero que conducía hasta la Villa, ahora cubierto de nieve, tiritando de frío y con los pies calados. Odiaba el invierno pero, por primera vez, me apetecía pasar aquellas fechas con alguien más. Respiré hondo y el fresco aire entró hasta mis pulmones inyectándome una dosis de energía. Apreté más el regalo contra mi pecho y aceleré el paso._

_Caminé por las desiertas calles, iluminadas por cientos de bombillas de colores y guirnaldas y amenizadas con la alegre música navideña que salía de las casas, hasta que divisé la suya. Pude ver a su familia reunida en el comedor a través de las ventanas y, durante unos instantes, me entró la tentación de irme por donde había venido. No fui lo suficientemente rápido porque cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi dedo ya estaba pulsando el timbre. Respiré hondo de nuevo, me escondí el regalo tras la espalda, y esperé inquieto hasta que se abrió la puerta._

_- ¿Sí? - me preguntó la mujer desde la puerta, mirándome sonriente._

_- Buenas noches... ¿Está Tsunade? - pregunté más nervioso de lo que me hubiera gustado. La mujer me sonrió aún más, pero negó con la cabeza._

_- No, lo siento hijo... Su compañero de equipo, Jiraiya, vino a buscarla y se fueron a... _

_Ni siquiera me despedí de la que supuse que era la madre de Tsunade. Salí dando tumbos de su porche, mientras la mujer me llamaba. Sin embargo, su voz quedó ahogada por la ferviente ebullición de mi mente. No dejaba de preguntarme por qué razón ninguno de los dos me había avisado. ¿Acaso querían pasar aquella noche solos¿Acaso todo lo que me habían dicho no era cierto? Sí, probablemente fuera aquello... Durante estos dos últimos años me habían hecho creer que éramos un equipo, que eran mis amigos... Y, sin embargo, ahora quedaban a mis espaldas, de forma rastrera, cuando a penas un par de días antes les había propuesto pasar la noche juntos y ambos me habían dicho que no podían. Ahora sabía que lo que no podían era pasarla conmigo._

_De repente, un profundo dolor me hizo detenerme. Jamás había sentido nada igual. Instintivamente me llevé la mano al pecho, en un intento por calmar el dolor que me martilleaba con cada latido._

_No me percaté de dónde estaba hasta que unas voces me sacaron del trance. Aún con una mano en el pecho y la otra sujetando el regalo, elevé la mirada y la fijé en las dos figuras que hablaban cerca del gran árbol de navidad decorado en el centro del nevado parque; eran Jiraiya y Tsunade._

_- ¿De verdad piensas eso? - le preguntó Jiraiya a la que yo creía que era mi mejor amiga._

_- ¡Claro¿Acaso tú no? - le devolvió la pregunta. Quitó una de las bolas de navidad que adornaban el árbol y volvió a colocarla en otro lugar.- Intenta hacerse el simpático, pero en el fondo todos sabemos lo falso que es..._

_- ¿No estás siendo muy dura, Tsunade-hime? - le volvió a preguntar Jiraiya recolocando una guirnalda._

_- ¿Dura? Duros son mis puñetazos, no mis palabras - respondió ella. ¿No estarían... hablando de mí? - ¿Sabes? Me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que hicimos por él... Le dimos un voto de confianza y¿así es cómo nos lo paga? Sólo es un estúpido creído que se cree el centro del mundo... Para mí no es mejor que un monstruo..._

_- Puede que tengas razón... pero creo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto... - convino entonces Jiraiya.- Aún nos quedan muchos años de tener que aguantarle, así que lo mejor será fingir que nos cae bien, como hasta ahora..._

_- Sí, supongo que sí pero... ¡Kamis! Es que no le soporto..._

_No me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas hasta que una ráfaga de viento heló los hilos que formaban desde mis ojos hasta mi barbilla. ¿Por qué cada una de sus palabras se me clavaba como una flecha envenenada lanzada a traición¿Qué era aquel dolor que jamás había sentido y que me daba la impresión de ir destrozando lentamente cada trozo de mi corazón? Era un dolor más allá del que provocaban las heridas físicas; un dolor que envolvía mi alma en una densa y oscura nube, asfixiándola._

_- ¡Oh! Jiraiya, mira... - dijo entonces Tsunade señalando justo encima de sus cabezas. Él miró en la dirección que indicaba su dedo y se encontró con un muérdago colgando de una de las grandes ramas._

_- ¿Y? - preguntó intrigado. ¿Cómo era posible que si hacía dos segundos estaban despotricando sobre mí, ahora pudieran cambiar de tema tan fácilmente¿Realmente habían dicho todo aquello en serio¿Yo no era más que un monstruo para ellos que no merece ni siquiera que pierdan el tiempo insultándole?_

_- ¿Cómo que "y"? Es un muérdago¡tienes que besarme! - exclamó Tsunade acercándose decididamente a sus labios. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Jiraiya mientras ella le agarraba de los hombros._

_- ¿Qué¡Espera¡Sigamos hablando de...! - pero no pudo continuar; los labios de Tsunade le habían sellado los suyos con un beso._

_Cansado de seguir presenciando aquella traición que cada vez oscurecía más el terreno de mi corazón, me di la vuelta, deshaciendo el camino que me había llevado hasta allí. A penas era consciente de que mis pies caminaran, pues el dolor que recorría cada centímetro de mi pálido cuerpo era todo lo que sentía en aquel momento._

_Habían estado burlándose de mí todos aquellos años. Habían estado haciéndome creer que yo era su amigo, que me habían aceptado tal y como yo era, que, de alguna manera, yo podía ser importante para ellos. Pero no eran más que mentiras._

_Odiaba que la gente me mirara como a un monstruo y que no reconociera mi existencia; la soledad y el dolor que ese comportamiento produce es insoportable. Pero que aquellos que considerabas tus amigos, aquellos que eran importantes para ti y que te habían tendido una mano cuando te encontrabas colgando al borde del precipicio de repente la retiren cuando estabas a punto de alcanzarla, hacen que hasta el más fuerte de los hombres caiga sin remedio alguno en lo profundo de la oscuridad._

_El ruido de la música me hizo levantar la mirada anegada de lágrimas del suelo cubierto de nieve. Había seguido mis propias huellas hasta la casa de Tsunade. Sin ganas de nada, me detuve frente a la puerta, con la mente en blanco. Instantes después, mi mano se movió sola; dejé el regalo que con tanta ilusión le había comprado sobre el felpudo, a los pies de la puerta y luego me marché. _

_Corrí como jamás había corrido nunca. Me tropezaba, sintiendo húmedos cada uno de mis huesos, resbalándome con el piso helado... y con el persistente dolor que envolvía mi corazón. Sin embargo, ya no lloraba. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Aquella había sido una dura lección, pero me había servido para abrir los ojos a la cruda realidad; seguía estando solo. _

_Ya no volvería a dejarme engañar por nadie; no volvería a confiar en nadie; no volvería a abrir mi corazón a nadie._

_Nadie más en aquella maldita aldea volvería a reírse jamás de Orochimaru._

* * *

El ruido de voces en la sala contigua me hizo levantar la mirada del diario. No podría decir cuántas horas llevaba leyendo aquel compendio de intimidades y sentimientos que, hasta la fecha, había ignorado que él tuviera. Tenía el corazón encogido, como si todo mi chakra se condensara alrededor de él y fuera a estallar y sentía mis ojos anegados de lágrimas. Con cautela, volví a dejar el libro en el cajón y lo cerré, respirando agitadamente. Me levanté, secándome los ojos, y me acerqué a la puerta, pegando la oreja sobre la fría piedra. Las voces me llegaban ahogadas, pero descifrables. 

- Debería acostarse, Orochimaru-sama... Estará cansado tras el esfuerzo que ha...- reconocí la voz de Kabuto y no pude evitar hacer una mueca; había algo en aquel joven que me desagradaba y no entendía por qué el señor confiaba tanto en él. Yo desde luego no lo hacía.

- No me trates como a un niño, Kabuto - dijo mi maestro con voz severa. Tanto tiempo y aquél hombre no había aprendido a tratar a Orochimaru-sama como se merecía.

- No era esa mi intención, señor... - comenzó a responder el ninja, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Por qué me has detenido? - discerní la orgullosa voz de Uchiha Sasuke, reprochándole algo a quién le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía. Otro cuyo sentido del respeto era mínimo.

- No me gusta repetir las cosas, Sasuke-kun... - dijo Orochimaru-sama con aquella voz que confundía los sentidos.- Y ahora marchaos...

- Pero señor... - sin embargo, no escuché más réplicas, solamente el ruido seco de la gran puerta de madera al cerrarse. Instantes después, la fría piedra en la que estaba recostada escuchando se movió y me aparté para que se abriera del todo. Debí suponer que mi señor habría percibido mi presencia.

Salí del despacho y, tras haberme acostumbrado a la ínfima luz que proporcionaba la única antorcha que quedaba prendiendo, le vi, sentado en una silla que antes había estado apoyada en una esquina de la estancia entre tinieblas. Se encontraba de espaldas a los cadáveres, con los brazos descansando en los reposabrazos y el pelo largo, liso, cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, arropando una mirada que se perdía en algún punto del suelo. Me acerqué a él, como impulsada por una fuerza incomprensible, una fuerza que conocía demasiado bien y que me había acompañado desde el instante en el que había conocido a Orochimaru, hacía ya tantos años. Me arrodillé a su lado y le miré con el ceño fruncido; su semblante no retrataba la impenetrable expresión que me aturdía siempre, no. Por primera vez, vi unos ojos aterrados, unos labios apretados con fuerza, una respiración agitada. Y entonces supe a ciencia cierta que sabía que había leído su diario.

- ¿Sensei? - le pregunté susurrando, temerosa de recibir su ira.

- ¿Por qué? - me interrumpió. Tragué saliva y mi respiración se aceleró. Abrí la boca para responderle que no había sido mi intención, que lo había encontrado y... Pero volvió a formular su pregunta.- ¿Por qué sigues sirviendo a un monstruo?

Sonreí internamente, sabiendo que no me había equivocado con él, que mis sospechas eran ciertas y que le conocía mejor de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. Aquel diario no lo había encontrado por casualidad; él lo había colocado allí, premeditadamente, para que yo lo viera, para que conociera su pasado y sus razones. Y supe que, en el fondo, él y yo no éramos tan distintos.

- Yo no creo que seáis un monstruo, sensei... - dije con voz firme. Sus ojos se retiraron del suelo y se posaron en los míos.- Sólo creo que sois un hombre que se niega a reconocer que ansía lo que desde pequeño se os negó: amor. - Vi que su rostro se suavizaba, sorprendido de mi revelación, pero no me detuve.- Pedís a gritos que alguien os escuche, que alguien os tienda esa cuerda para poder salir de la oscuridad que tiñe vuestro corazón desde el día en que nacisteis... y sin embargo...- me detuve titubeante y aparté la mirada de sus afilados ojos que me traspasaban hasta lo más profundo. Su gélida mano se posó en mi mejilla, devolviéndome a sus ojos, transportándome quince años atrás, al momento en el que le vi por primera vez y mi alma quedó atada a la suya.- Y sin embargo no sois consciente de que desde hace muchos años alguien os ha estado entregando lo que tanto ansiáis...

Una silenciosa corriente de aire hizo temblar la llama de la antorcha, provocando que la poca luz que emitía nos alumbrara intermitentemente. Antes de que definitivamente se disipara, la luz rojiza que iluminaba el rostro de mi maestro me permitió vislumbrar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras la oscuridad nos engullía y súbitamente el frío se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos, creí percibir un susurrante "gracias", que se podría haber confundido con el ululante sonido del viento que se cuela por las rendijas de una puerta. Repentinamente, la mano que aún sujetaba mi mejilla se tornó cálida; no estaba equivocada cuando afirmaba que una pequeña parte del corazón de Orochimaru aún brillaba con luz propia.

Y yo estaba dispuesta a mantenerla alejada de la oscuridad.

FIN

* * *

**N. de la A.:**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque sólo sea un poquito. Está escrito con todo mi cariño, pues como bien sabéis algunos, Orochimaru es mi personaje favorito de Naruto y le idolatro tanto como lo hace la ninja que relata este fic. En cuanto a esta señorita, su historia comencé a narrarla hace ya unos cuantos meses y puede que algún día me atreva a colgarla aquí. La escena del final en la que dice "Su gélida mano se posó en mi mejilla, devolviéndome a sus ojos, transportándome quince años atrás, al momento en el que le vi por primera vez y mi alma quedó atada a la suya", está basada en una de las primeras escenas de ese fic, cuando conoce a Orochimaru; la escena que más me gusta de todos los fics que he escrito hasta ahora. Para quien quiera saberlo, se llama Shinja (dependiendo de cómo se escriba, puede significar creyente, devoto o serpiente sagrada... lo dejo a vuestra elección xD)

A pesar de que el reto termina aquí, he escrito otra escena más revelando un pequeño detalle que quizá os interese. Es una brevísima explicación a la última entrada del diario de Oro-sama, la del día de navidad. Snif, me da muchísima pena, pero el reto era un drama y la verdad, no había otro remedio teniendo como protagonista a Orochimaru. Espero que si la leéis, os guste tanto como a mí escribirla.

Y por cierto, para los curiosos que todavía no sepan qué es lo que había en el paquete que Orochimaru le regaló a Tsunade... es el kimono verde que lleva siempre puesto! Waaaa¿No es mono mi Oro-chan? xDDD

En cuanto a la segunda entrada, la de la prueba de las campanillas, está basada en el recuerdo que tiene Jiraiya en el capítulo 139, tomo 16, del manga (en el anime apenas sale una miserable imagen en el capítulo 80).

Y poco más, espero que hayáis disfrutado, a pesar de que muchos de vosotros odiéis a Oro-sama TT

Gracias por leer!! Ahora, a dejar Reviews!!

Kemi


	2. Escena Extra

**Escena Extra**

Se quedó mirando la oscura casa con ojos reticentes. Conocía los rumores que corrían en torno a su dueño y no le gustaba acercarse demasiado. Por suerte, éste nunca recibía correspondencia, así que no tenía que pasarse por aquel desolado lugar apartado de la villa. Vio una figura moverse tras la ventana e, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás.

Tras unos segundos, con lentitud, fue acercándose temerosamente, dejando unas profundas huellas en la nieve virgen que no estaba apisonada en los alrededores de la cabaña. Sabía que debía llegar hasta la puerta, pues su trabajo como cartero le obligaba a ello, pero se negaba rotundamente a hablar con él. Volvió a ver pasar la figura por la sucia ventana y se quedó paralizado, aterrado por el hecho de que podía ser descubierto. Sin embargo, la figura volvió a desaparecer, haciendo que soltara un sonoro suspiro que se transformó una densa nube de vaho.

Aceleró el paso para acabar con aquel suplicio cuanto antes y llegó a los escalones de madera carcomida que precedían el pequeño porche de la entrada. Los subió lentamente, rezando porque no crujieran bajo su pesado cuerpo y sacó la tarjeta de navidad que tenía en el bolsillo. Buscó un lugar donde depositarla, un buzón, una maceta, un farol... pero no había nada, solamente una vieja puerta de madera.

Durante unos segundos estuvo tentado de llamar, entregar la tarjeta y salir corriendo, pero los extraños ruidos que procedían del interior le disuadieron. Con mano temblorosa, enganchó la tarjeta como pudo entre el marco de la puerta y ésta, bajo una de las bisagras, y salió de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, tropezando y sintiendo la fría nieve en sus manos enguantadas.

Cinco horas después, sobre las 10 de la noche, ataviado con ropa de abrigo y un paquete bajo el brazo, Orochimaru salía de la vieja cabaña desvencijada que había habitado desde que tenía memoria, ignorando que, en el momento en que abrió la puerta, una delicada y húmeda tarjeta de navidad se desprendía de la rendija y era transportada por una ráfaga de viento a lo alto de uno de los árboles pelados más cercanos. Quedó enganchada en una gruesa rama mientras el aire continuaba atizándola con vehemencia y Orochimaru se alejaba de su casa, sin ser consciente de que aquella noche marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

En la tarjeta, unos adornos navideños dibujados con pinturas de colores rodeaban un pequeño texto, escrito con una letra redondeada y cuidada, que rezaba:

_¡Feliz Navidad, Orochimaru-kun!_

_Al final esta noche sí que puedo quedar, he conseguido convencer a mi madre. Además, Jiraiya también viene, así que al menos tenemos aseguradas las risas. Si te parece bien, pásate sobre las 9 por mi casa. ¡No puedes faltar!_

_Un beso,_

_Tsunade_

_PD: tenemos un regalito para tii..._

Debajo del texto, el dibujo de los rostros sonrientes de tres jóvenes completaba la tarjeta: uno de pelo blanco alborotado, otro de una chica rubia y el tercero de un joven de pelo negro y liso.

Una violenta ráfaga de aire arrancó de nuevo la tarjeta de la rama, rasgándola en dos y propulsándola lejos de la Villa.

Como si fuera una premonición, el dibujo de los rostros de Jiraiya y Tsunade se elevó en el cielo, asemejándose a una hoja que emprende el vuelo en otoño impulsada por las corrientes de aire. En la rama, la imagen del rostro de Orochimaru permanecía firmemente encajada entre sus grietas, dando la sensación de que no importaba cuánto tirases, aquél pequeño trozo de papel quedaría por siempre anclado a su prisión de madera...

* * *

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? - le preguntó Jiraiya a la joven.

- ¡Claro¿Acaso tú no? - le devolvió la pregunta. Quitó una de las bolas de navidad que adornaban el árbol y volvió a colocarla en otro lugar.- Intenta hacerse el simpático, pero en el fondo todos sabemos lo falso que es...

- ¿No estás siendo muy dura, Tsunade-hime? - le volvió a preguntar Jiraiya recolocando una guirnalda.

- ¿Dura? Duros son mis puñetazos, no mis palabras - respondió ella. Hizo una breve pausa y luego continuó. - ¿Sabes? Me arrepiento de haber hecho todo lo que hicimos por él... Le dimos un voto de confianza y¿así es cómo nos lo paga? Sólo es un estúpido creído que se cree el centro del mundo... Para mí no es mejor que un monstruo...

- Puede que tengas razón... pero creo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto... - convino entonces Jiraiya.- Aún nos quedan muchos años de tener que aguantarle, así que lo mejor será fingir que nos cae bien, como hasta ahora...

- Sí, supongo que sí pero... ¡Kamis! Es que no le soporto... - ambos se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, dándole vueltas a las palabras de la chica, hasta que algo llamó su atención.- ¡Oh! Jiraiya, mira... - dijo entonces señalando justo encima de sus cabezas. Él miró en la dirección que indicaba su dedo y se encontró con un muérdago colgando de una de las grandes ramas.

- ¿Y? - preguntó intrigado.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? Es un muérdago¡tienes que besarme! - exclamó Tsunade acercándose decididamente a sus labios. La sorpresa se retrató en el rostro del muchacho e intentó detener a su amiga dando un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué¡Espera¡Sigamos hablando de...! - pero no pudo continuar; los labios de Tsunade le habían sellado los suyos con un beso. En cuanto reaccionó, la separó de él con ambas manos sujetando firmemente sus hombros.- ¿Qué haces¡Estás loca!

- ¿Eh? Pero tú... Pensé que... - dijo la joven poniéndose absurdamente colorada. Jiraiya se echó a reír y, a los pocos segundos, ella le imitó.- Así que Jiraiya el galante no había besado nunca a ninguna dama...

- Efectivamente... que me guste espiar a las chicas no significa que...

- ¡Te pillé¡Así que lo reconoces! - exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos mientras se agachaba a coger un poco de nieve con su mano enguantada.

- Nunca lo he negado... - dijo divertido Jiraiya alejándose unos pasos más de ella.

- De ti me lo esperaba, pero de Orochimaru no...

- ¿Orochimaru¡Qué va! El nunca quiere venir conmigo... Pero al final siempre le convenzo - dijo poniendo cara de pillo. Luego se puso serio y miró hacia la calle desierta que tenía a su izquierda.- Me pregunto por qué no habrá venido... ¿Crees que no recibió la invitación?

- No lo sé, pero ojalá venga pronto... Sé que a él también le encantaría criticar a Danzou-san...

- ¿Otra vez hablando de ese tipejo? - le recriminó Jiraiya.- Vale que no se lleve muy bien con Sarutobi-sensei, pero creo que es un problema que deberían resolver ambos¿no crees?

- Sí, pero...

- Toma - dijo entonces el chico en un esfuerzo de silenciarla entregándole un paquetito envuelto en papel de seda azul. Sabía que tenía que esperar a Orochimaru para dárselo, pero su amigo se estaba retrasando. _Espero que venga pronto..._ volvió a repetirse mentalmente, inconsciente de que el chico de pálida piel y ojos afilados no llegaría jamás...

FIN

* * *

N. de la A.: si no conocéis a Danzou es que no habéis leído la segunda temporada del manga de Naruto. Gomen por ese levísimo spoiler! 


End file.
